Sonic Heroes 2: Return of the Eggmen (Hiatus)
by KingE.T.15
Summary: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the gang are back! With a new threat issued by Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and Dr. Eggman Nega, Sonic and friends set out in teams of three to stop them, and along the way learn about the real superpower of teamwork! I don't own ANY of the characters or music used in this fanfiction! All rights go to Sega and Sonic Team!
1. Introduction and Author's Note

Sonic Heroes 2: Return of the Eggman!

Letter to all Readers!

Good day, fanfiction readers! This is King E.T. 13 with an update. This letter is about two things: First, I'm very sorry for being late with Chapter 2 of X-Men Legends Trilogy (I've been facing technical difficulties and a bit of writers block due to finals at school and all that jazz, but since I'm finally out of school, it's back to writing fanfictions for me!), second, I'm making another story titled: "Sonic Heroes 2: Return of the Eggman!". This story is the long- awaited sequel to Sonic Heroes! There will be six (possibly seven or eight) teams involved in this story. Here is the list of characters/teams and their types:

 **Old/Returning Teams**

 **Team Sonic (aka Team Heroes)**

Speed: Sonic the Hedgehog (team leader)

Fly: Miles "Tails" Prower the Fox

Power: Knuckles the Echidna

 **Team Dark (aka Team GUN)**

Speed: Shadow the Hedgehog (team leader)

Fly: Rouge the Bat

Power: E123 Omega the Robot

 **Team Rose (aka Team Amy)**

Speed: Amy Rose the Hedgehog (team leader)

Fly: Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao

Power: Big the Cat and Froggy the Frog

 **Team Chaotix**

Speed: Espio the Chameleon

Fly: Charmy Bee

Power: Vector the Crocodile (team leader)

New Teams

 **Team Dimension (aka Team Future/Team Time)**

Speed: Blaze the Cat

Fly: Silver the Hedgehog (team leader)

Power: Marine the Raccoon (who I decided to give hydrokinetic powers)

 **Team Babylon**

Speed: Jet the Hawk (team leader)

Fly: Wave the Swallow

Power: Storm the Albatross

 **Team Metal (aka team Metal Sonic) (Very big IF here)**

Speed: Metal Sonic (team leader)

Fly: Tails Doll

Power: Metal Knuckles

 **Team Echidna (Another very big IF)**

Speed: Shade the Echidna (team leader)

Fly: Tikal the Echidna

Power: Julie-Su the Echidna

Anyways, these will be the teams that I am using (no promises with Team Metal and Team Echidna though!). Every team will encounter each other at some point or another (as boss fights) at certain parts of the story (and I'll try my best to make good reasons for these team battles!). There will be a Last Story where the final boss will emerge (try guessing who it is! It's not Metal Sonic!) and the heroes will team up to stop him/it! Anyways, the heroes will all have their same capabilities as before with a few changes (some minor, some major). Also, each team will have Team Blast (with some changes). Anyways, make sure to give this story a like, review, rate, compliment, and criticism!

Peace Out,  
Your Writer,  
King E.T 13


	2. Prologue 1: The Heroes Assemble

**Sonic Heroes 2: Return of the Eggmen!**

 **Chapter 1: The Heroes Assemble! (Part 1)**

 **Team Sonic's POV (Sonic) (All Characters have 4Kids Voice Actors) (the ones from Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic '06)**

"Awww yeah! This is great! Now that I have some free time, I'll think I'll run across the world!" I yelled, hopping from tree to tree.

"Hey, Sonic!" my best bud, Tails, greeted from his plane, the Tornado II, along with my rival, Knuckles.

"Yo, Tails, Knuckles, what's up?"

"Check this out, Sonic!" Knuckles handed me a mini holographic projector.

"Mwhahahahahaha! Guess what Sonic Heroes? I'm back, and better than ever, with a new partner!" Dr. Eggman announced.

"It's me, Heroes, Dr. Eggman Nega!" the other man exclaimed.

"We have assembled the ultimate battle weapon, and plan to unleash it upon the world in one week! Think you have the guts to stop us! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Well, you know what that means, Sonic." Tails said, with a bit of confidence.

"Yep, time to stop these two mad scientists from enacting their plan! C'mon, you two, let's go!

"Right!" Tails exclaimed.

"Okay!" Knuckles said.

 **Team Sonic's Theme Song: We Can-By: Ted Poley and Tony Harnell**

 **Lyrics:**

Woo! All right!

Oh yeah!

 **Verse 1:**

Look out, down below  
Sonic is on the go  
Can't stop this party 'til we save the world  
This time, not alone  
We've got some friends along  
And as a team, we can become even stronger

Together we can overcome all the odds  
It's never as hard as it seems  
Everyone can do something special  
The secret is sharing your dreams

Yeah!

 **Chorus 1:**

We can make it, if we all stick together  
We won't give up, not ever  
And everything's gonna be alright  
We all bring out the best things in each other  
Together we are stronger  
Than anyone else could be on their own  
So much better than alone

 **Verse 2:**

Sonic's in the lead  
Giving us greater speed  
Tails keeps us flyin' high, to stay above trouble  
And Knuckles by our side makes this a safer ride  
We'll save the world and teach that Eggman a lesson

Together we can overcome all the odds  
It's never as hard as it seems  
Everyone can do something special  
The secret is sharing your dreams

Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Yeah!

 **Chorus 2:**

We can make it, if we all stick together  
We won't split up, not ever  
It's easier with my friends by my side  
We all bring out the best things in each other  
Together we are stronger  
Than anyone else could be on their own  
So much better than alone

Better than alone

~~~Guitar Solo~~~~

But together we can overcome all the odds  
It's never as hard as it seems

Yeaaaaaahhhhhhh!

 **Chorus 3:**

We can make it, if we all stick together  
We won't give up, not ever  
And everything's gonna be alright  
We all bring out the best things in each other  
Together we are stronger  
Than anyone else could be on their own  
Can't stop us 'cuz together we are strong!

~~~Guitar Sequence~~~

Oh Yeah!

 **Team Dark's POV (Shadow)**

 **"** Yes, Mr. President, you summoned us?" I asked out of curiosity as Rouge and I entered his office, while Omega was standing next to the President's desk.

"Yes, I did Agent Shadow, and you as well Agent Rouge. I called you both here because I have a mission for you."

"What kind of mission, sir?" Rouge asked, eager to hear the mission details.

"A search and destroy mission. Last night, we received a transmission from Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega. They told us that they have an ultimate weapon and that they plan to unleash it on the world in one week. I need you two, as well as Omega, here, to go find this "ultimate weapon", report to us whatever information you find, and destroy it. This is a rank X (the highest rank) mission, a very dangerous one, so I expect you all to immediately go and make preparations and leave ASAP! Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir!" We all replied at the same time, and left the office.

We took the elevator to the underground GUN (Guardian Units of Nations) headquarters. Where we were given communicators by the GUN Commander. We also got all our gadgets (my flame ring, spy watch, a taser, the mystic melody, and my spy googles. Rouge's iron boots, spy watch, treasure scope, taser, and mystic melody. Omega's flamethrower, machine guns, bazookas, mystic melody, and cannons. Omega also recharged briefly) and left headquarters, heading out through Central City.

 **Team Dark's Theme Song: This Machine-By: Julien-K**

 **Lyrics:**

 **Verse 1** **:**

A shadow of myself, just who am I?  
Scan horizons  
A tragic mystery  
You could've left me here, sealed inside the pod  
No one would ever know the chaos control  
My true identity  
The power that is me

 **Chorus:**

We all danced in fire  
Trapped in this machine  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman's watching  
We all danced in fire  
Looking through the screen  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman watches

 **Verse 2:**

With Rouge in the fight electric lives  
Change surroundings  
A jewel in history  
A treasure disappears as she goes  
Miss her as you look away and no one knows  
This power is a key  
This power changes me

 **Chorus:**

We all danced in fire  
Trapped in this machine  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman's watching  
We all danced in fire  
Looking through the screen  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman watches

Chaos Control  
Chao-Chao-Chao-Chao-Chaos Control  
Chaos Control  
Chao-Chao-Chao-Chaos Control

 **Verse 3:**

E, one, two, three  
You didn't know now I'm gonna show you  
The power that is me  
You try to take me down; stop the show  
Seems you've never tasted fear or loss of control  
The power lives in me  
The power that is me

 **Chorus:**

We all danced in fire  
Trapped in this machine  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman's watching  
We all danced in fire  
Looking through the screen  
Don't know how long we've waited  
As the Eggman watches

 **Team Rose's POV (Amy)**

It was a nice, peaceful, sunny, day here in Station Square. Everyone was happy because it's been forever since Dr. Eggman's last attack. I was walking around the mall, shopping with my best friends: Cream the Rabbit, with her pet Chao Cheese, and Big the Cat, with his best friend Froggy. All of a sudden, two huge, mustached men appeared on the mall's huge monitor!

"Cream, Big, look up there!" I shrieked as Eggman and Eggman Nega appeared on the screen.

"Mwhahahahahaha! Guess what Station Square? I'm back, and better than ever, with a new partner!" Dr. Eggman announced.

"It's me, Heroes, Dr. Eggman Nega!" the other man exclaimed.

"We have assembled the ultimate battle weapon, and plan to unleash it upon the world in one week! Think you have the guts to stop us! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Everyone started to panic. Then Big said,

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound very good!"

"What should we do, Amy?" Cream asked, afraid of what the two doctors said.

"We go after them, obviously. There's a chance we can stop them and meet up with Sonic!"

"Ok!" Cream and Big said simultaneously, in unison.

So we went off in search of those two villainous doctors and Sonic!

 **Team Rose's Theme Song: Follow Me-By: Kay Hanley**

 **Lyrics:**

 **Verse 1:** **  
**  
Anywhere you wanna go  
Anything you need to know  
All the best in life I wanna get it for you

Lately I just feel so fine  
I imagine that you're mine  
In my world you're gold  
I only wanna protect you

Whatever I want, I get  
I want, a shooting star  
Whatever I need, I have  
When I'm with you

 **Chorus 1:**

Follow me inside! Outside! Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you; it knows that I adore you  
Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you just follow me in my dreams

 **Verse 2:**

I was searching everywhere,  
Suddenly I saw you there,  
And my love arrived just in the nick of time

Life floats on a movie screen  
You're the star of my scene  
You live on the edge of a knife  
Larger than life

Whatever I want, I get  
No one could take your place  
Whatever I need, I have  
When I see your face

 **Chorus 2:**

Follow me inside! Outside! Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you; it knows that I adore you  
Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you follow me in my dreams

Da da da da da, da da da da da

 **Chorus 2:**

Follow me inside! Outside! Through the stratosphere  
The moon is shining for you; it knows that I adore you  
Suddenly all the sadness will just slip away  
And you will see what I mean  
If you follow me in my dreams

~~~~Guitar Solo~~~~~

Team Chaotix's POV (Vector)

It's another boring day in the office. Espio's meditating, as always, Charmy's out looking for more work for us, and I'm sitting at my desk doing nothing. Oh, here comes Charmy now.

"Hey boss, Espio we've finally got work!"

"It's about time!" I yelled, a little angry at the fact that it took us TWO MONTHS to finally get some work around here.

"Open the box, Charmy, let's see what's inside!" I stated with excitement.

Out of the box came a communicator. A voice spoke, saying,

"Hello Chaotix, I've heard you guys were in desperate need of work and cash, and I've got a huge job for you. I need you all to rescue me from my confinement. I am being held captive in Dr. Eggman and Dr. Eggman Nega's base! If you can rescue me, I will pay you quite handsomely! So, what do you say?"

"This could be a huge trap, I don't think we should risk it. Remember the last time something like this happened? We never got paid!" Espio stated.

"That might be true Espio, but you know our policy. We never turn down offers that pay!" I retorted.

"Yeah, you know our policy!" Charmy added in.

"Alright, fine, we'll do it." Espio said.

"Excellent!" our client said. "I'll send you the coordinates of my location as well as a tracking beacon I planted on myself in case I was moved to your communicators."

"Okay, we got the signal and the coordinates. We're on our way!" I replied, as we left the Agency.

 **Team Chaotix's Theme Song: Team Chaotix-By: Gunnar Nelson**

 **Lyrics:**

 **Verse 1:**

Once upon a time, you could be a bad guy  
And you'd live to see another day  
But now you never manage, boy, you'd be brain damaged  
Just to think that you could get away

The power has arrived in a dream team  
A force where one and one makes three  
And when the trail's gone cold and the lies have been told  
This crew'll find what you can't see

Yeah

Danger hides when the hyper bee flies and the ninja stars fly too  
The muscle is Vector, the karma collector  
And he's sworn to fight for you

 **Chorus 1:**

Team Chaotix  
They're detectives you want on your side  
Team Chaotix  
Their directive's tracking down your crime  
Come along for the ride  
The truth can run but not hide  
For long, the game is on now

 **Verse 2:**

Remember when stealin'  
Used to be a good dealin'  
And the crooked life would always pay  
Well, now that the team's in town  
That's all gone underground  
But it's a worry to this very day

A challenge has been issued by the Eggman  
This mission's gonna need them all  
And though his hope's grown thin, and the outlook is grim  
These three are gonna heed his call

Yeah, Charmy's thing is dishing out first sting  
While the green one cheers them on  
Espio is clearly ready to go!  
Run down who'd do you wrong?

 **Chorus 2:**

Team Chaotix  
They're detectives you want on your side  
Team Chaotix  
Their directive's tracking down your crime  
Come along for the ride (Team Chaotix!)  
The truth can run but not hide  
For long, the game is on

 **Chorus 3:**

Team Chaotix  
Sonic Heroes, What's your problem needs?  
Team Chaotix  
Watch those three go make the outlaws bleed  
There's no way you can win (Team Chaotix!)  
If it's trouble you're in (Team Chaotix!)  
They're gonna kick your...

~~~BRONG~~~~~

TEAM CHAOTIX!

TBC!

Please Rate, Review, Comment, Compliment, and Criticize!

Peace Out,

Your Writer,

King E.T. 13


End file.
